


NiightmareXLafayette is OTP

by HamThePan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work
Genre: Crack, I don't know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Short, This doesn't deserve to be tagged, This is crack, forgive me Father for I have sinned, idk - Freeform, please don't read it, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: This doesn't deserve to be read, or even written, but I wrote it anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiightmareMode](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NiightmareMode).



> This is a gift for my friend Niightmare! Born from a rather interesting conversation ("which hamilton character am I shipped with" "idk want me to pull a name out of a hat" "sure" "the randomizer says lafayette").
> 
> tumblr is @HamThePan

"I think I love you." Lafayette said softly.

"Okay." Niightmare agreed.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
